


Roliço, o porco de guerra

by CrisNicola



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animals, Dwarves, Elves, Father-Son Relationship, Mirkwood, Pets
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns personagens aqui mencionados pertencem a J. R. R. Tolkien, mas a história em si é de minha autoria.</p><p>Esta short fic está ambientada na infância de Legolas, centenas de anos antes dos acontecimentos da jornada de Bilbo Bolseiro para Erebor.</p><p>DIGA NÃO AO PLÁGIO!</p><p>Desenho de capa: "Legolas e Roliço, o porco de guerra", grafite sobre papel off-set, de autoria de Cris Nicola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

          Aredhel correu até o estúdio do Rei Élfico, completamente esbaforida e com a expressão mais apavorada do mundo. A porta estava aberta e, assim que viu o seu Rei lendo um livro tranquilamente sentado em sua poltrona, estacou em seu batente e, respirando fundo várias vezes, tentou se recompor.

          - O que Legolas aprontou desta vez, Aredhel? – disse o Rei, sem tirar os olhos das páginas de seu livro.

          A babá, que chegava a engolir o ar que respirava, de tão sufocada que estava por causa do pinote que ela tinha dado, respondeu, ainda arquejando:

          - Majestade... o senhor... não sabe o que... o Príncipe...

          A elfa não conseguia falar. Ainda lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões. Havia anos - na realidade quase uma era - que ela não corria daquela forma. Thranduil olhou sério para ela, mas rindo muito por dentro, pois imaginava o esforço que ela tinha feito em correr e não queria conjecturar a causa. Legolas era um bom menino, que gostava muito de se embrenhar na floresta e atirar flechas por todos os lados. E ele vivia dizendo que queria ser o maior caçador de orcs na região do _Rhovanion(1)_ , o que deixava o seu pai muito orgulhoso.

          Mas Legolas ainda era um pequeno elfo, cheio de energia e sonhos, e que a babá não estava conseguindo controlá-lo. Nada que algumas poucas orientações de seu _Ada(2)_ à Aredhel que não pudessem resolver, mas agora o monarca deduzia que  apenas palavras não trariam paz para a elfa.

          Thranduil respirou fundo e, com sua costumeira frieza, deixou o seu livro em cima da escrivaninha e levantou-se da poltrona, caminhando elegantemente para fora do palácio.

 

 

 

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

 

 

 

          Não havia outro adjetivo para definir aquela criatura, a não ser a palavra “feio”.

          - Olhe, _ada_! Encontrei aqui perto da muralha Norte!

          Thranduil engoliu em seco. Piscou várias vezes para tentar demover aquela visão grotesca de seus olhos, mas o seu pequeno Legolas abraçava a criatura com tanto empenho, que foi difícil para o Rei Élfico desassociar um do outro. Inglor, o capitão da guarda, estava ao lado de seu _Aran(3)_ , não menos espantado e desconcertado que ele.

          - É um porco de guerra, senhor, e provavelmente pertence aos anões. – disse Inglor, com os olhos levemente arregalados. Já os olhos de Thranduil estavam a beira de esbugalhar-se, a despeito do restante de seu rosto, que mostrava uma expressão impassível.

          Já o porco, um bicho enorme e parrudo, de pelagem negra e com o focinho adornado com uma bela argola de ouro, tinha os seus pequenos olhos num brilho incomum. As presas pontudas e amareladas aterrorizavam o Rei Élfico não pelo fato do risco de ser trespassado por elas, mas pela falta de higiene do animal. Por outro lado, o porco roncava de satisfação, enquanto Legolas o alimentava com uma maçã.

          - E, por Eru – disse Thranduil, com a voz trêmula – o que esse... BICHO... está fazendo por aqui???

          Indo na contramão do estado de espirito dos dois elfos, Legolas exibia um sorriso largo, e abraçava o grosso pescoço do porco de guerra com seus bracinhos franzinos.

          - Eu posso ficar com ele?

          - Misericórdia... – sussurrou Thranduil, desolado.

          - Esse animal não pertence a nós, _Cunn nin(4)_! – respondeu Inglor, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio dele e de seu Rei – ele precisa voltar de onde veio.

          - MAS ELE ESTÁ PERDIDO! – respondeu Legolas rispidamente, mudando imediatamente a sua expressão, de animado para irritado – E também está ferido! Olha!

          E o pequeno elfo apontou para uma das grossas patas, onde exibia um profundo corte, e que estava encolhida para não sentir dor ao apoiar no chão.

          Quando Thranduil viu o ferimento na pata do porco, o seu coração sentiu um leve ardor: ficou com pena do bicho, embora o achasse horroroso. Mas o Rei Élfico tinha uma compaixão profunda pelos animais – com exceção dos wargs e dragões – e teve que assumir a idéia de deixar o porco por alguns dias em Mirkwood, para tratá-lo.

          Entretanto, o que mais perturbava Thranduil era o fato de que aquele porco pertencia aos anões de Erebor. Descobrira isto quando viu, no puído colete de malha que puseram no animal, as características runas em _Khuzdul(5)_. E o pior: pertencia ao príncipe herdeiro dos anões!

          Concluiu então que, a despeito de sentir um mal estar em manter algo que pertencia aos _naugrim(6),_ achou melhor manter o animal em seu reino, até o mesmo ser tratado de suas feridas.

          - Pois bem, Legolas! – disse Thranduil respirando fundo e erguendo o queixo – Ele vai ficar por uns dias, mas depois devolveremos ao seu dono.

          - Mas _ada_ , eu...- Legolas ia protestar, mas foi interrompido.

          - Este animal TEM DONO, Legolas! Precisamos devolvê-lo – rebateu o Rei, franzindo o cenho, severo.

          - Está bem, _ada_. – respondeu o pequeno, baixando a cabeça tristemente.

          - E mais uma coisa! – continuou Thranduil, fixando os seus duros olhos no filho – quero que peça desculpas a Inglor, por ter sido tão rude com ele.

          Thranduil não admitia que seu filho usasse de grosseria a ninguém. Para ele, nobre ou plebeu, todos deveriam receber o respeito do Rei ou do Príncipe. Legolas ficou irritado com Inglor e o respondeu rispidamente porque o mesmo disse que o porco precisaria voltar de onde veio. Envergonhado, o menino dirigiu-se até Inglor, cabisbaixo:

          - Desculpe, tio Inglor. Não vou ser mais mal educado com o senhor.

          O elfo dirigiu seus olhos verdes, profundos como as águas de _Mithlond(7)_ , e ajoelhou-se até chegar a altura de Legolas:

          - Está tudo bem, garoto. Espero que entenda que tudo o que fazemos é para o seu bem.

          Thranduil, em sua postura rígida e elegante, sorriu intimamente com as palavras de Inglor. O Rei e o capitão da guarda eram muito amigos há milhares de anos. Travaram várias batalhas lado a lado e era comum Thranduil chamar o oficial para tomarem um cálice de vinho juntos e conversarem sobre assuntos que não fosse sobre estratégias militares ou coisas do tipo. Sem contar que Inglor tratava Legolas como seu próprio filho.

          - Agora leve o bicho para o estábulo – disse Thranduil, gesticulando com os dedos enquanto Inglor se levantava – e diga ao chefe da estrebaria que faça um curativo nele...

          - É pra já, ada!!! – interrompeu Legolas, todo animado, porque ele teria a companhia do porco por mais alguns dias.

          E apanhou a corda que estava em volta do pescoço do animal, para levá-lo até o estábulo. Caminhava lentamente, a fim de não deixar o porco apoiar a pata ferida no chão:

          - Vamos, Roliço! Eu te ajudo na sua caminhada! Vai devagar, hein?

          E o porco, abanando o rabinho, acompanhou Legolas, manquitolando e rosnando pelo caminho de terra. Thranduil não conseguiu segurar uma risada. Já Inglor gargalhava há algum tempo. Aredhel, a babá, acompanhava atrás dos elfos a tudo o que acontecera, e não escondeu o riso com tudo o que presenciara. Legolas era muito levado, como todos os meninos, mas com um coração enorme. Lembrava muito Thranduil, quando tinha a mesma idade do príncipe.

          Os dias se passaram, e Legolas se afeiçoava cada vez mais ao porco. Ajudava o chefe da estrebaria real a fazer os curativos na pata do Roliço, prestando bastante atenção a cada procedimento. Logo o próprio príncipe aplicava os ungüentos e enfaixava a pata do animal sozinho. Thranduil observava o filho à distância, satisfeito por concluir que o menino tinha um coração nobre, mas preocupado ao vislumbrar o dia em que se depararia com a nobreza de Erebor para devolver o porco ao seus donos.

          Os elfos tinham uma aversão lendária pelos anões, e o sentimento era recíproco. Os anões de maneira geral eram ariscos e muito gananciosos. Tudo o que eles faziam, todos os acordos que eles fechavam com outros reinos eram voltados para o lucro deles. Nada era feito sem que eles pudessem ganhar algo material nos seus acordos. Isto irritava Thranduil, pois os via como criaturas egoístas, que não vislumbravam os povos livres da Terra-média como um todo. Para o Rei Élfico, os anões acreditavam que o mundo girava apenas em torno deles, e mais nada. E ele tinha razão.

          - Um dia esse orgulho dos anões irá arruinar a todos nós. – pensou o Rei Élfico, bebericando sozinho um vinho de Dorwinion – o seu preferido - reclinado num divâ de veludo em seu quarto real.

          Depois de uma semana, a pata de Roliço já estava cicatrizada, e o porco já corria para lá e para cá com Legolas, numa diversão só. Thranduil observava os dois da varanda de seu quarto real, preocupado, pois o dia de separá-los estava próximo.

          No dia em que o porco apareceu em Mirkwood, o Rei Élfico enviara uma carta ao rei Thrór, informando do ocorrido. Após uma semana, ele obteve a resposta, com uma carta curta, escrita num sindarin rústico, onde o monarca anão agradecia a Thranduil pela preocupação:

 

 

_“Saudações, ó Grande Rei Thranduil Oropherion(8)_

_Estou muito feliz com a vossa notícia, pois estou certo de que o nosso porco de guerra está em boas mãos._

_Assim que esta missiva chegar em suas mãos, esteja ciente de que a nossa  comitiva estará próxima de Mirkwood, a fim de conduzir de volta o animal até nosso reino._

_Despeço-me, com as mais cordiais e elevadas estimas a vós e ao vosso reino,_

_Rei Thrór, filho De Dáin, filho de Náin, herdeiro de Dúrin, o Imortal”_

 

 

          Thranduil, ao ler a pequena carta – ele diria que era um pequeno bilhete com grande insolência – ficou muito preocupado com Legolas, pois o filho contraiu grande afeição pelo porco. Ele mesmo, após um tempo convivendo com o animal, sentiu o seu coração pender pelo mesmo, apesar da feiúra. Além do mais, achou o tratamento do Rei Anão ao bicho muito frio e distante.

 

_“(...)a fim de conduzir de volta o **animal** até nosso reino.”_

          Este bicho não era um animal de estimação. Era um porco de guerra, usado apenas para as batalhas. Assim que o Rei Élfico percebeu o porque da frieza do rei anão em relação ao bicho, chamou o seu capitão da guarda e um diplomata. Os mesmos compareceram aos aposentos do rei imediatamente e realizaram uma reunião de urgência, a portas fechadas.


	2. Negociações espinhosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Thranduil se empenha em conseguir a posse de Roliço, Thrór resiste, pois o porco, para os anões, é um símbolo histórico. Isto exigirá do Rei Élfico toda a sua inteligência e ousadia para alcançar o objetivo de alegrar o seu filho e evitar uma injustiça.

          Quando a comitiva dos anões chegou à Mirkwood, Thranduil já aguardava no grande portão do palácio, com sua coroa real de folhas de bagas e carvalho. Os elfos da floresta também aguardavam a comitiva anã com grande respeito e elegância, soando os harmoniosos clarins e alinhando o pelotão da guarda élfica logo na entrada do pátio, uma forma velada de Thranduil mostrar aos seus vizinhos o poderio militar dos elfos da floresta. Os anões também ostentavam respeito e exibiam grande pompa, com os seus guerreiros em armaduras reluzentes e armas pesadas, tais como espadas que mais pareciam machados e machados que mais pareciam martelos. O rei Thrór, acompanhando do príncipe Thráin, vestia uma longa estola de veludo azul-royal, debruado em pele de urso das Montanhas Cinzentas, detalhe que causou certa repulsa ao Rei Élfico. Na cabeça, a pesada coroa de ouro, com motivos hexagonais, uma beleza indelicada. Nos seus dedos, vários anéis rústicos com grandes pedras preciosas incrustadas, e não havia um dedo sem um deles. Na sedosa barba grisalha, que quase encostava nos joelhos, várias presilhas de ouro e esmeraldas, que estavam presas nas mechas em cascata. O príncipe Thráin, que ainda não tinha um fio de cabelo ou barba grisalhos, estava praticamente idêntico ao pai, com exceção da coroa e das presilhas na barba.

          - Rei Thranduil! – exclamou o Rei Anão de peito empinado, olhando para cima. Thrór era um dos mais altos da linhagem de Dúrin, mas estava com o pescoço bem torto ao olhar para o rosto de Thranduil, pois este era muito, mas muito mais alto do que ele.

          - Rei Thrór! Que honra recebê-lo em meus salões. – disse Thranduil, polido e olhando para baixo, com certo ar de superioridade em seu rosto pálido.

          Ao se curvarem, enquanto Thrór inclinava a cabeça, com as mãos paralelas ao troncudo corpo, Thranduil inclinava o tronco levemente, com uma das mãos ao peito.

          - Belo exército! Realmente um belo exército! – disse Thrór olhando para as tropas élficas, perfeitamente alinhadas. – Mas beleza não nos faz ganhar batalhas, meu caro!

          Thranduil apenas deu um meio sorriso. O rei anão era atrevido.

          - Mas vamos ao ponto, Rei Thranduil! – exclamou, por fim, Thrór – Onde está o meu animal?

 _“Você está cercado deles em sua montanha, nanico!”_ – pensou Thranduil, bem intimamente e com a face mais inexpressiva possível, mas com uma imensa vontade de dizer esta frase em voz alta. Mas depois de alguns segundos, respondeu:

          - Majestade, é melhor entrarmos em meu palácio, para discutirmos sobre isso. E, claro, vou servir a vós e ao príncipe as melhores cervejas que possuo em minha adega.

          - Ora, ora! – exclamou Thrór, surpreso – Você tem cerveja em sua _refinada_ adega?

          Thranduil percebeu um certo sarcasmo no comentário. Já caminhavam rumo ao interior do palácio.

          - Mas é claro! Sempre reservo alguns poucos barris, para convidados _muito_ _especiais_. – respondeu, olhando de esguelha o anão, que também sentiu uma certa provocação do Rei Élfico.

          Os dois monarcas, seguidos por suas respectivas comitivas, passaram pelo grande portão do palácio e foram desaparecendo gradativamente enquanto as portas ricamente entalhadas do portão élfico encerravam-se, pesadas e lentas, para terminar o seu curso com um grande estrondo.

 

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

 

 

          Durante a caminhada que a comitiva dos anões faziam no interior do palácio, Legolas observava a tudo, por trás das grossas colunas de pedra entalhadas. E seus ouvidos élficos escutavam perfeitamente sobre o que conversavam, e não estava gostando muito do rumo em que o assunto caminhava.

          Seu _ada_ permanecia em uma postura ereta, as mãos às costas, e uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto de mármore, enquanto conversava com o rei dos anões.

          - O fato é que este animal apareceu em minha floresta, rei Thrór. O meu filho se afeiçoou a ele e é meu desejo permanecer com este porco aqui, em meu reino.

          - Você está maluco! – rosnou Thráin, entre dentes, o que fez com que o Rei Élfico lançasse um dos seus mais afiados olhares para o anão – jamais darei este porco a vocês!

          Um elfo de cabelos negros e vestes escuras, chamado Elethiel, e que era o diplomata do Rei Élfico, interviu sussurrando no ouvido de seu Rei:

          - Majestade, é melhor conversarmos na sala de reuniões. Pelo jeito a nossa conversa não será tranqüila.

          Thranduil respirou fundo e sem tirar os olhos do monarca anão, disse rígidamente:

          - Vamos para a minha sala de reuniões. - e indicou com grande frieza, com uma das mãos, o caminho que a nobreza anã deveria seguir.

          Thrór bufou, pois percebeu que a conversa com Thranduil não iria terminar tão cedo. Olhou para Thráin, que permanecia ao seu lado, emburrado e de braços cruzados, e acenou com a cabeça para que seguissem Elethiel, que os conduzia até um amplo corredor iluminado por tochas de betume.

          Antes que o Rei Élfico pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção à sala de reuniões, percebeu uma leve presença por perto e levantou seus olhos até uma coluna que estava no último degrau de uma escadaria. E ele viu Legolas, com a expressão preocupada e triste. Thranduil deu um leve sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, para o seu _ionn(1)_ a fim de tranqüilizá-lo, pois o moleque era esperto e o mesmo notara que não seria tão fácil para o seu _ada_ conseguir manter o Roliço em Mirkwood. Então Legolas deu um sorriso amarelo de volta para Thranduil – como se enviasse uma mensagem de frágil confiança a seu pai – e deu as costas, cabisbaixo, para caminhar por entre as inúmeras colunas do palácio. Aquilo cortou o coração de Thranduil, mas logo o Rei Élfico prometera a si mesmo que conseguiria com que Roliço ficasse com Legolas.

          - Custe o que custar! – pensou Thranduil, respirando fundo e caminhando em direção à sala de reuniões, com passos decididos.

 

 

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

 

 

          - Seja razoável, alteza! – rebateu, impassivo, Inglor ao príncipe Thráin – Este porco, provavelmente, será morto na próxima batalha que participarem! Está velho e doente. Qual é a vantagem em levá-lo daqui?

          - Não vou me desfazer do meu porco! – exclamou Thráin, irritado.

          - Cuidaremos muito bem dele! – interveio Elethiel – O porco não tem muito tempo de vida, pois está no fim de seus dias.

          - Não precisa se preocupar com ele! _Nós_ cuidaremos do porco! – Thráin respondeu com rispidez.

          - Ademais, como saberemos se ele será bem tratado mesmo? – disse Glóin, estreitando os olhos – e se vocês resolverem comê-lo?

          - É verdade! – interviu Thrór – Vocês podem fazer porco assado...

          - ... ou costelinha de porco... -  disse Thráin.

          - ... ou leitão à pururuca! – completou Glóin, esfregando a mão em sua barriga e lambendo os beiços.

          Inglor e Elethiel, de olhos arregalados, não acreditavam no que estavam escutando. Uma conversa com os anões sempre acabava em menções sobre comida ou bebida. Anões eram muito bons de garfo e carnívoros assumidos.

          - Nós não comemos carne! – protestou Elethiel enquanto os anões gargalhavam ao ver a expressão estupefata dos outros elfos, com exceção de Thranduil, que apenas observava, aparentemente inabalável em sua cadeira. A discussão adquiriu um tom de animosidade entre os presentes, graças à falta de tato dos anões. Eles não queriam abrir mão do porco de guerra deles de maneira alguma.

          - Acontece que este porco é um animal de importância histórica para o meu povo! – respondeu Thráin, batendo o punho na mesa – E ele é meu!

          - Importância histórica? – indagou Elethiel, o diplomata élfico – Como assim?

          - Este porco é descendente direto de um grande javali de combate, chamado _Kheluz Kabâr(2)_ , que lutou na batalha a qual vocês a chamam de _Nirnaeth Arnoediad(3)_ – respondeu Thrór, de olhos fixos nos olhos de Thranduil.

          - Sim, eu me lembro desta batalha – interviu o Rei Élfico, reclinado em sua cadeira, com um certo ar displicente – mas não me lembro de seus antepassados lutando nela.

          Ao ouvirem essas palavras, os anões se sentiram desrespeitados, e houve uma grande comoção entre eles. O que o Rei Élfico acabara de dizer ofendera-os demasiadamente.

          - ORA, E COMO NÃO ESTAVAM??? – Thrór subiu a sua voz, indignado – Está dizendo que a nossa raça não teve participação nessa batalha?

          - Meu povo nunca negou em batalhar nas pelejas deste mundo, elfo! – respondeu Thráin, irritado e, apontando o grosso dedo indicador para o Rei Élfico, continuou rebatendo – está nos chamando de covardes???

          E as vozes roucas dos anões aumentaram de volume, tomando toda a biblioteca num ruído insuportável. Inglor revirava os olhos e perguntava para si mesmo qual era o prazer em Thranduil provocá-los. O Rei Élfico, recostando-se em sua cadeira, escondia o riso sarcástico com as suas duas mãos cruzadas em frente ao seu aparente rosto tranquilo, enquanto que os cotovelos se apoiavam nos braços da cadeira.

          - Por favor, cavalheiros! Rei Thrór! – interviu Elethiel, levantando-se de sua cadeira – vamos entrar num acordo como criaturas civilizadas!

          O burburinho dos anões cessou da mesma forma como começou: de imediato. Mas Thráin ainda esbrontolava:

          - Não somos covardes! As canções populares cantadas por todos os povos da Terra-média entoam os grandes feitos de nosso povo nesta batalha contra o _Primeiro Senhor do Escuro(4)_! Não aceitamos este disparate!

          - Então vamos ao que interessa! – respondeu Thranduil levantando-se da cadeira de súbito, o que pegou os anões de surpresa e fazendo com que todos eles entortassem repentinamente os curtos pescoços para trás – Imagino, rei Thrór, que este porco seja de valor inestimável a vocês, e quando eu digo a palavra _valor_ , não me refiro a algo subjetivo.

          Thrór arregalou levemente os olhos, emoldurados por grossas sombrancelhas que quase escondiam suas íris azuis em sua face barbuda. Inclinou-se levemente por sobre a enorme mesa de cerejeira, estreitando os olhos:

          - Decerto que este porco tem, sim, um valor material muito alto.

          - E também deduzo que este bicho só ficará aqui se eu pagar este valor. – continuou o Rei Élfico.

          Thrór, levando a sua mão cheia de anéis à sua espessa barba, olhou para Thráin, como se conversassem sem palavras. Por fim, Thráin acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, e o rei anão, com um sorriso satisfeito, retornou o rosto barbudo aos presentes, e disse com os olhos brilhando:

          - Pois bem, rei Thranduil! Senhores, este é o preço que vou lhes apresentar pelo nosso porco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ionn (sindarin) – filho  
> (2) Kheluz Kabâr (khuzdul) – Fera Forte  
> (3) Nirnaeth Arnoediad (sindarin) – Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis. Foi a batalha mais sangrenta que os povos da Terra-média já vira.  
> (4) Primeiro Senhor do Escuro – Morgoth


	3. Uma troca inusitada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos e queridas, chegamos ao último capítulo desta short fic :( . Para mim foi bom enquanto durou, e para vocês? Fiz esta história com muito carinho e esmero e espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem dela!
> 
> OBS: Quase no fim deste capítulo eu fiz uma surpresinha para vocês! ;)

           Legolas estava sentado, com as costas apoiadas numa grande figueira brava. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão muito triste. Roliço estava ao seu lado, a grande e desengonçada cabeça apoiada no colo do príncipe, como se o acompanhasse no desânimo.

           Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que seu pai entrara no salão de reuniões. De vez em quando, Legolas ouvia as vozes acaloradas dos anões, imaginando a resistência deles em liberar o Roliço para morar com ele em Mirkwood. Devido ao temperamento difícil deles, perdera as esperanças em ficar com o seu querido porco.

           - Poxa, Roliço – disse Legolas, já com lágrimas nos olhos – acho que não conseguiremos. Você terá que voltar para Erebor, e isto é uma pena.

           E o pequeno elfo acariciou a cabeça de Roliço, que se aconchegou ainda mais no colo de Legolas.

           - Eu só espero que eles não te mandem para mais nenhum combate, _mellon nîn(4)_. Você está muito cansado para batalhas, e eu sei que se você voltar, vai... vai...

           E um soluço se acometeu na garganta de Legolas, que não conseguia mais reter as lágrimas. E por mais que tentava segurar o choro, com mais força ele vinha. Roliço, ao perceber a grande tristeza de seu amigo, levantou a cabeça e começou a escafuchar com o seu focinho o rostinho branco do pequeno elfo, como se quisesse consolá-lo. Então Legolas abraçou a cabeça de Roliço, chorando inconsolavelmente.

          Aredhel passava por perto quando viu Legolas em prantos, grudado em Roliço. Apressou os passos, um tanto apreensiva e ao chegar à frente dos dois, ajoelhou-se:

          - _Cunn nîn(1)_ , o que aconteceu?

          Legolas levantou o seu rosto banhado em lágrimas e os olhos avermelhados pelo pranto, o que realçava os seus olhinhos azuis.

          - É o Roliço, Aredhel! Meu pai não está conseguindo negociar com os anões a permanência dele aqui comigo! E ele vai morrer se voltar para Erebor!

          Mais do que depressa, Aredhel sentou-se do outro lado do príncipe e colocando as suas mãos nos pequenos ombros de Legolas, disse:

          - Não pense desta forma de seu _ada(2)_ , Legolas! _Aran(3)_ é poderoso e vai persuadir os anões a deixar o Roliço conosco! Você vai ver!

          Aredhel dizia essas palavras com um grande aperto no coração, pois ela sabia que os anões eram muito apegados a tudo o que lhes pertenciam, e não se desfaziam de suas posses tão facilmente.

          - Ora, não fique assim, meu querido! – disse Aredhel, abraçando Legolas – não fique triste! Logo teremos uma resposta!

          Assim que Aredhel terminou de falar, o Rei Élfico surgiu ao lado da figueira brava. Sua coroa não estava em sua cabeça, mas sim em uma das mãos, e seu rosto estava visivelmente abatido. A babá, percebendo a presença de seu Aran, levantou-se de imediato e inclinou-se respeitosamente a ele.

          - Já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que você não precisa me reverenciar quando estivermos a sós, Aredhel. – disse Thranduil, segurando um dos braços da elfa, para demovê-la da mesura.

          - Desculpe-me, meu senhor, mas é força do hábito.

          Thranduil, com um sorriso fraco, diz à babá:

          - Você cuidou de mim na minha infância e adolescência, e agora você cuida do meu filho. Está sendo muito amorosa e atenciosa a Legolas tanto quanto foi a mim. Não mereço a sua reverência, _Hiril vuin(4)_.

           Aredhel levantou os olhos, brilhantes de emoção. Thranduil era um elfo sisudo e seco com muitos, mas quando queria ser afetuoso, ele o era raramente, mas com muita sinceridade, e a elfa era muito grata a ele por continuar acolhendo-a em seu palácio.

           - _Le fael_ , _Hîr vuin(5)_. – respondeu a elfa, sorrindo satisfeita – agora deixarei o senhor a sós com Legolas.

           Assim que Aredhel afastou-se da figueira brava, Thranduil sentou-se ao lado de Legolas, que já se encontrava de pé e olhava o pai com atenção. Os olhinhos azuis estavam vermelhos devido ao seu pranto e Thranduil se comoveu muito com a visão de seu filho chorando.

           - Não chore, _ionn nîn(6)_. Não há porque derramar suas lágrimas. – Thranduil olhava o filho com muita ternura e compaixão, e emaranhava os seus dedos nos longos cabelos platinados do filho.

           - O senhor não conseguiu com que o Roliço ficasse conosco, não é mesmo?

           Enquanto Legolas choramingava com o pai, pequenos soluços o interrompiam. Thranduil ajoelhou-se perante o pequeno e apanhando o rostinho de pele rosada, começou a limpar as lágrimas, afastando-as com seus polegares. Legolas percebera que o pai estava muito cansado e isto, para ele, era um sinal de que Thranduil falhara na negociação.

           - Bom, Legolas, eu...

           Thranduil interrompeu o que diria a Legolas, para fitar Roliço. O porco, apesar da aparência grosseira, deixava transparecer em seus olhos um brilho impar. O Rei Élfico enxergou muito amor transbordando dentro daquela criatura e teve a impressão de que o porco também aguardava, com angústia, o resultado da negociação com o Rei Thrór. Nesse exato momento, o coração de Thranduil começou a bater dolorido por Roliço, por concluir que aquele porco não tinha culpa alguma das guerras e pelejas que os anões travavam. O retorno a Erebor, para o bicho, seria a morte certa. A negociação com Thrór não foi uma das mais brilhantes, pois ele perdera muito com o rei anão. Afagou a grande cabeça de Roliço, com verdadeiro afeto. Por fim, o Rei Élfico voltou a sua face para o filho.

           - O Rei Thrór aceitou que o Roliço fique conosco.

           Thranduil viu uma transformação radical no rosto de Legolas, assim que ele deu a boa notícia: de um rostinho com expressões caídas e olhos opacos de tristeza mudou subitamente para um largo e belo sorriso e a face totalmente iluminada de alegria.

           - _ADA_ , VOCÊ É O MELHOR!!! – exclamou Legolas, pulando no pescoço do seu pai para agradecê-lo. Após o susto inicial, que durou apenas um segundo, Thranduil abraçou Legolas calorosamente e, olhando por cima do ombro do filho, viu Roliço sapateando, rosnando e meneando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, e o rabinho retorcido abanando tão rápido quanto a cauda de um cão. Thranduil jurou a si mesmo que também viu um sorriso naquela boca enorme e de presas amarelas e pontiagudas, na cara do porco de guerra. Era tolice para ele, mas o Rei Élfico acreditou que Roliço tinha compreendido que ficaria em Mirkwood, junto de seu tão querido amiguinho e protetor Legolas.

           - Agradeço imensamente por isto, _ada_! Que Eru lhe abençoe ricamente! – dizia Legolas, dando vários beijos na face do pai, de tão feliz e empolgado que estava.

           - Já me abençoou, _ionn nîn_! – disse o Rei Élfico apertando o filho contra o seu peito – A sua felicidade para mim é uma bênção de _Ilúvatar(7)_!

           E se desfazendo do abraço, Legolas foi até Roliço e abraçou-o com grande afeto. O porco acariciava a cabeça e o rosto do moleque com o seu focinho, como se o beijasse. Vendo essa cena inusitada, o coração de Thranduil se encheu de alegria, fazendo com que um belo e largo sorriso iluminasse o seu rosto.

           - Há muitos anos que não o vejo sorrir desta forma, _Aran nîn(8)_!

           Aredhel ainda permanecia pelos arredores da figueira brava e presenciou toda a alegre cena. Thranduil olhou para trás e, ainda sorrindo, levantou-se e caminhou até Aredhel.

           - É verdade, Aredhel. Há muitos anos que o meu coração não se enche tanto de alegria como agora. Colaborei com a felicidade do meu filho e, assim, pude vislumbrar o mais puro sentimento de felicidade de uma criança.

           Aredhel segurou a mão de Thranduil, num gesto de grande amizade. Em resposta, o Rei Élfico estendeu o seu braço para que a elfa o apoiasse nele, convidando-a para caminhar pelos jardins do palácio.

           - Thranduil – começou Aredhel – você sabe que eu o tenho como meu próprio filho, não é? Sabe que o amo incondicionalmente, assim como a Legolas. A sua felicidade e a de seu filho faz minha vida se tornar completa.

           Thranduil olhou ternamente para a sua antiga babá, e disse:

           - Sim, eu sei, Aredhel. E sou muito abençoado por isto. _Gúren glassui(9)_.

           A babá, afastando-se um pouco de seu rei, olhou fixamente em seus olhos azulados, e disse, com hesitação:

           - Pois então, Thranduil... bem, eu gostaria de saber...

           A babá se mostrava curiosa sobre algo e Thranduil levanta uma sombrancelha, desconfiado.

           - Eu gostaria de saber o que você negociou com os _naugrim_ , em troca do Roliço.

           O Rei Élfico então, sorrindo de canto, disse:

           - Digamos que eu dei a eles algo que não os deixarão ficar de pé por muito tempo.

 

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

 

           Enquanto sentia o último gole de vinho descendo suavemente pela sua garganta, o Rei Thrór percebia que um leve torpor começava a tomar conta de seu corpo, acompanhado de uma alegria irresistível.

           O Rei Sob a Montanha enxergava com dificuldade – devido ao efeito do vinho -  o seu filho e herdeiro do trono que montara em cima de Tálagor, o alce do Rei Élfico. Thráin tinha uma caneca em sua mão e gargalhava absurdamente enquanto se equilibrava em cima do alce, pois assim como o seu pai, já estava na terceira ou quarta caneca do vinho de Dorwinion, e ambos já sentiam os efeitos da bebida mais apreciada da Terra-média.

           - Veja isso, _Khagam(10)_! ESTOU EM CIMA DO ALCE ÉLFICO! AH, AH, AH, AH!!!

           O alce caminhava em círculos, lentamente, pelo pátio central do palácio de Mirkwood, puxado pela corda de um cabresto por um cavalariço élfico, enquanto que Thráin, sentado na sela e visivelmente bêbado, se vangloriava. Todo o local estava cercado de guardas élficos e anões da guarda real de Erebor. Enquanto os anões riam alto, os elfos ficavam contendo o riso, pois a cena era divertida demais para não acharem engraçado, mas queriam também mostrar respeito ao adorado bicho de seu Rei.

           Thrór apenas olhava para o seu filho e, ocasionalmente, pedia para que uma copeira élfica o servisse com mais vinho.

           - Mas esse vinho é muito bom mesmo! – exclamou o Rei Anão, levantando a caneca – Que bom que eu fui mais esperto que o Rei de vocês em pedir uma grande quantidade do Dorwinion em troca daquele porco velho! – disse Thrór, desdenhoso, a Inglor.

           O chefe da guarda élfica apenas permanecia em silêncio com a mão em seu queixo. Elethiel, numa postura elegante e com as mãos nas costas, agia da mesma forma.

            - O que um pai não faz pelo seu filho... – susurrou Elethiel, próximo ao ouvido de Inglor – Todo aquele vinho da adega real nas mãos desses anões. E tudo para agradar o príncipe.

            - Legolas merece, Elethiel. – respondeu o chefe da guarda, também em voz baixa.

            - Sim, eu concordo! Legolas é um pequenino de coração bom. Prova disso é que ele se afeiçoou àquele bicho horroroso.

            - De fato, Aran perdeu muito em trocar o pobre animal por três carroças cheias de seu adorado vinho para esses anões. E também creio que não chegará metade desta carga inteira até Erebor, pois consumirão a bebida por todo o caminho de volta. – respondeu Inglor.

            Os dois elfos ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, apenas vendo a cena incomum e ouvindo o estardalhaço animado dos anões. Inglor deu um sorriso maroto a Elethiel, e disse em voz baixa:

            - Mas a melhor parte ainda está por vir.

            - Melhor parte???

            - Se bem conheço Tálagor, ele vai surpreender a todos os _naugrim_.

            Mal Inglor terminara de falar, o alce do Rei Élfico escapou das mãos do cavalariço e começou a correr desenfreadamente pelo pátio. Thráin, após o tranco inicial, não caiu da sela por pouco, apesar do estado de embriaguez. O bicho corria e dava coices, pois Thráin deixou escapar de suas mãos o encordoamento do cabresto e, no desespero, agarrou os pelos do alce para não cair. O príncipe anão berrava desesperadamente:

            - ALGUÉM PARE ESSE BICHO CHIFRUDO, POR MAHAAAAL!!!!

            Tálagor era um alce muito ágil e rápido e se sentia muito incomodado com o seu cavaleiro que agarrava os seus pelos com todas as forças, o que fazia com que o alce desferisse mais coices pelo ar.

            - Segure firme esse bicho, _Inùdoy(11)_! – berrava Thrór, cambaleando. – Você é um filho de Dúrin... HIC! ...que não foge à luta!!! HIC!*

            Mas Thráin mal ouvia os gritos do seu pai, pois estava preocupado apenas com a iminente queda, o que não demorou a acontecer. Após muito chacoalhão do alce de Thranduil, o príncipe anão não agüentou os trancos e não conseguiu mais ficar agarrado ao pelo do animal, deixando-se lançar pelo ar após o mesmo ter desferido um repuxo mais forte. Thráin sentiu o impacto do chão em suas costas e no mesmo instante apertou as pálpebras e soltou um grunhido.

            O Rei Thrór e os outros anões não paravam de rir, nem depois que o príncipe deles levara um tombo fenomenal. Os elfos ficaram chocados em presenciar isto, pois para eles, era uma falta de respeito para com o filho do Rei anão. Thrór, ao ver o espanto dos elfos com o que tinha acontecido ao seu filho, disse animado a Elethiel:

            - Esse meu filho é muito corajoso! Montou o alce do Rei Thranduil após beber quatro canecas do Dorwinion! Ele não é destemido???

            - Mas ele é o herdeiro de seu povo! Não preocupa o fato de ele ter se machucado ou até ter acontecido coisa pior? – indagou Elethiel, chocado.

            - Que nada! – respondeu Thráin, ainda rindo – Meu filho é um Dúrin, forte como um urso, corajoso como um leão! E além do mais, podemos até perder o herdeiro mas não perdemos a piada! HA, HA, HA, HA!!!

            Elethiel ficou muito surpreso com a resposta do Rei Sob a Montanha. No inicio ficou aflito e voltou a olhar para Thráin que ainda estava no chão. O mesmo já estava com os cotovelos apoiados na grama, com meio corpo levantado e, pela entonação de sua voz, praguejando em sua língua complexa. Elethiel então não conseguiu mais segurar o riso e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, acompanhando desta forma a Thrór que ainda ria muito.

            Antes do sol se por a comitiva dos anões deixava Mirkwood, com um grande carregamento de vinhos de Dorwinion. O Rei Thrór e o príncipe Thráin voltam para casa, totalmente desacordados, em cima de seus cavalos, mas cada um com um leve sorriso em seus rostos barbudos. Provavelmente eles estavam mergulhados em sonhos agradáveis que o maravilhoso vinho élfico fornece aos seus apreciadores.

            Agora, se o carregamento de vinho chegaria em Erebor em sua totalidade, aí já é uma outra história...

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

           Legolas viveu toda a sua infância e adolescência com Roliço, em meio a muita diversão e companheirismo. Apesar da idade, o ex-porco de guerra dos anões adquirira muita energia e vontade de viver, pois o príncipe, assim como o Rei Élfico, os tratavam com respeito, e lhe fornecia os melhores manjares. Nem Tálagor, o alce de Thranduil, tinha o tratamento que dispensavam à Roliço!

           O príncipe e o porco corriam por todo o território dos elfos da floresta, numa felicidade contagiante. A amizade entre os dois era tocante e inspiradora. E assim sucedeu-se por muitos anos, muitos além do tempo de vida esperado por um porco utilizado nas batalhas, mesmo quando o animal nunca precisasse ter enfrentado uma peleja sequer.

           Quando Roliço estava bem afetado pela idade, a ponto de não conseguir mais andar, Legolas ficava horas e horas em sua companhia, ora brincando, ora alimentando-o ou até conversando com o seu querido amigo. E Roliço viveu os seus últimos dias ao lado do príncipe com genuína felicidade.

           Quando Legolas completou a maioridade, com quinhentos anos, Roliço descansou. E o príncipe o enterrou nos jardins do palácio de Mirkwood, ao lado do túmulo de sua mãe, pois seu querido porco era mais do que um animal de estimação: era um grande amigo, um irmão que ele nunca teve.

           Num belo dia de primavera, Legolas e Thranduil foram visitar os túmulos de seus entes queridos. Thranduil sempre levava uma coroa de flores, com camélias brancas, rosas cor-de-rosa e adônis para depositar no túmulo de sua Rainha e Legolas um cesto de maçãs vermelhas para ser colocado no túmulo de Roliço.

           Os dois elfos, de pé em frente aos epitáfios, ficaram em silêncio por minutos. Thranduil foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude daquele momento:

           - Como você está, Legolas?

           - Estou possivelmente bem, _Ada_.

           O Rei Élfico silenciou-se por um momento, mas depois continuou:

           - A morte é tão difícil... tanto para os primogênitos de Ilúvatar, quanto para os protegidos de _Oromë(12)_. – disse Thranduil suspirando profundamente.

           Legolas fitou o pai, e disse:

           - Você também o amava, não é mesmo?

           - Sim, claro. Eu também convivi com ele, afinal. Mesmo em menor intensidade comparado à sua convivência com Roliço. Além do mais, creio que nós e os animais somos feitos da mesma existência, viemos de um mesmo Criador.

           - Ambos sentimos amor, medo, raiva, dor, alegria... Em essência, somos iguais.

           - Tem razão, _ionn nîn_. Somos, de fato, iguais.

           Uma brisa soprou no jardim, agitando suavemente os longos cabelos dos dois elfos, como se os acariciassem. Então foi a vez de Legolas falar:

           - _Ada_ , se _somos todos_ feitos de uma mesma essência, o que podemos dizer dos anões?

           Thranduil levantou uma sombrancelha e olhou Legolas de esguelha:

           - Anões são um pouco diferentes de nós, Legolas. Foram criados por _Aulë(13)_ , e não por Eru.

           - Que depois, receberam a bênção de Eru para herdarem o sopro da vida e viverem conosco, não é?

            Thranduil empalideceu e, a despeito de seu rosto inexpressivo, seus olhos ficaram a ponto de esbugalharem-se. Por fim, Legolas disse, pensativo:

           - Talvez, no futuro, eu possa ter uma grande amizade com algum anão...

 

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Mellon nîn (sindarin) – meu amigo  
> (2) Cunn nîn (sindarin) – meu príncipe  
> (3) Ada (sindarin) – pai  
> (4) Aran (sindarin) – Rei  
> (5) Hîril vuin – senhora/ milady  
> (6) Le fael, Hîr vuin (sindarin) – É generoso, meu senhor/ milorde  
> (7) Ionn nin (sindarin) – meu filho  
> (8) Ilúvatar (sindarin) – Eru Ilúvatar, o criador de Arda e de todas as criaturas.  
> (9) Aran nîn – Meu Rei  
> (10) Guren glassui (sindarin) – Agradeço do fundo do meu coração  
> (11) Khagam (khuzdul) – Meu pai  
> (12) Inùdoy (khuzdul) – Meu filho  
> (13) Oromë – Vala (deus) de grande poder e, apesar de ser um caçador de feras e monstros indomáveis, pode ser associado ao protetor das florestas e todos os seus habitantes.  
> (14) Aulë – Ainur considerado o “Ferreiro dos Valar”. Após Eru Ilúvatar ter criado os primogênitos (elfos), Aulë ficou tão empolgado que resolveu ele mesmo fazer a sua criação, os sete pais dos anões, os quais o Vala acordou antes que O Deus Supremo de Arda pudesse acordar os elfos. Eru, ao saber o que Aulë fez, repreendeu-o severamente. Aulë, muito magoado, pega de seu martelo para destruir a sua tão adorada criação, um por um. Eru vendo isto, apiedou-se dos anões e pediu para que Aulë não os destruísse, mas os colocassem em sono profundo, para que eles pudessem ser acordados apenas após o despertar dos seus primogênitos.
> 
> *Para quem não sabe, a palavrinha “HIC” é uma onomatopéia para um soluço, e eu não poderia deixar de colocar numa das falas de Thrór embriagado. :)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Rhovanion (sindarin) – Terras Ermas  
> (2) Ada (sindarin) – Pai  
> (3) Aran (sindarin) – Rei  
> (4) Cunn Nin (sindarin) – meu príncipe  
> (5) Khuzdul – Idioma dos anões  
> (6) Naugrim (sindarin) – anões  
> (7) Mithlond – Os Portos Cinzentos, de onde partiam os navios que levaram os últimos elfos residentes na Terra-média, para Valinor.  
> (8) Oropherion (sindarin) – Filho de Oropher


End file.
